


two more worlds

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, post kh3 au, ven's getting his memories back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas talk over their phones.





	two more worlds

**Author's Note:**

> day three - distance
> 
> these next fics are all set in the same post kh3 universe where vanitas ends up switching sides at some point and helping the light side. they aren't together in a relationship in any of these but they do like each other but are too stupid to realize and get together. they also aren't in an order so like this isn't the first thing to happen in this weird au I made up. maybe one day ill write it but for now we have these.

After the Keyblade War, Xehanort was taken care of and peace was brought around to the Worlds, the group found themselves with more things to fix than they did before. Worlds needed to be fixed up, rare sightings of heartless needed to be taken care of, and transporting people to their now no longer fallen worlds was keeping some of them busy.

Even though they thought a break was in their future, they were more than happy to help to everyone else. But that usually meant their phones were the only ways to keep in touch. Ventus was happy to be back with Aqua and Terra. Was he happy about having to rebuild his old home? Yeah, sure though a lot of time he snuck off to nap in the sunshine. Or he ended up calling Vanitas.

Vanitas had volunteered to go around and take care of the remaining heartless with Riku so Ventus hadn’t seen him in awhile. Vanitas still wasn’t sure how to work the phone, Ienzo taught him after handing it to him and Vanitas had asked what a phone was. But he had gotten better and they usually shared messages throughout the day but always called each other at night. Or in Ven’s case during the day.

“Are you napping again?”

“Maybe, what you going to do about it?”

“Nothing, obviously. You knew you would break the rules Ventus.”

“I’m not breaking the rules,” Ven laughs “They know that I sneak away already. If I didn’t sneak away for a nap, that would be breaking a daily occurrence.”

Ventus was met with a loud laugh. The screen was too small for him on some days, days when he wished Vanitas could be with them building the Land of Departure back up. But he knew that he would be making his way back to him soon.

“So how are you and Riku doing?” Ventus watches Vanitas move the phone so he’s framed better in the phone. 

“We’re good. Just cleared out a few heartless in Wonderland. I never want to go back there. First of all, you had to eat to grow small. Then there’s cards that walk and talk? Not a fan.” 

“Really? What else is in that world?” Ventus leans back against the tree and tries to get comfortable.

“Um, a cat that talked? And it disappeared. Honestly Ventus, don’t even think about it. I’m not taking you there.”

“No it’s not that, I think I’ve been there before.”

Vanitas had stopping look at what he has holding in his hands and snapped up at the camera. Vanitas was the only one that knew Ventus had started getting memories of a different time in his life, a time that he thought he had lost completely. He only had bits and pieces of it but he didn’t want to worry anyone about it. Well except Vanitas, he could trust Vanitas.

“Another memory? When did you get it?” Ventus watches Vanitas place the Flood that must have been on his lap on the floor and watches Vanitas’ face take up most of the screen.

“I got it a couple of nights ago, but I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t get a lot of time with you.” He doesn’t mean to sound whiny but he misses Vanitas.

“Fine, but next time. And you tell me right away when you remember something else.” Vanitas moves back. “Now where did he go?” He starts to look around for the Flood before disappearing from frame and coming back in. 

They’re silent for a while, Ventus looking at the clouds moving above him and Vanitas petting the unversed on his lap.

“I miss you.” Ventus says. He doesn’t look at the phone, he doesn’t want Vanitas to see that their distance is getting to him.

“I miss you too. I’ll be there soon, I promise. Two more worlds.” 

Ven nods.

“Two more worlds,” he repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!  
> I didn't realize this was so short.   
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
